United, We stand
by rainbowlavawing3022
Summary: The 7 mermaids are back and they are better than ever...well, maybe. New enemies have arrived and now they reunited with their Dragon knights. They always talk about this girl name Skylar who is supposedly their top Guardian. Then, a new girl comes into the school named Kylars who looks just like her. Can the mermaids and the Knights beat the new enemies?


Chapter 1

Maybe you don't know us. Do you know the Main 7 mermaids? Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco, and Seira? Well, this story isn't only about them. It's about us. Hi, my name is Skylar, Guardian of all elements. The knights are called Dragon Knights. Back then, when mermaid princess can't see each other the dragon knights came in. They guarded the kingdom with their powers to transform into their aqua dragon form. Welcome to the story of the 7 mermaids and the knights.

Lucia's POV

"Ahh! I don't want to wake up," I yelled out. "It's time for school," Nikora-San yelled. Ugh! Why do I have to wake up so early! So much for not being awake on a weekend. I got into my uniform and ran to school. I soon caught up to Rina, Hanon, and Kaito. "Hey Lucia-san." Kaito said. "Hi Kaito-kun!" I said. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he blushed. How cute! We all sat down in class and got settled. Then, Mr. Sakota came in. "Welcome to 11th Grade returning students! Today we have 6 new students! Girls will you please come in?" Mr. Sakota said. 6 girls came in. They have really nice necklaces. "Pleased to meet you guys! My name is Perry!" The first girl said. Her necklace had a pendant that was pink like my necklace. It was a wing pendant. "Hey Everybody! My name is Hikaru! The next girl said. "Ruka is my name." The next one said. All the others girls introduced themselves as Kiara, Nian, Cathy, and Sheila. They all had the same necklaces, but different colors. They somehow represented our colors. It was in order too! Perry is pink, Hikaru is aqua blue, Ruka is green, Kiara is purple, Nian is deep blue, Cathy is yellow and Shiela is orange. After class Rina, Hanon, and the rest of us introduced ourselves to them. "Hi my name is Lucia!" I said. "I gues you already know our names from earlier Mermaid Princess." Perry said. "How did you know she is a mermaid princess?' Rina asked. "You don't remember us?" Cathy said. "Cathy!" Coco yelled out. "Coco!" Cathy yelled out. They just ran to each other and jumped up and down.

Rina's POV

"You know her?" Hippo asked. "Guys! It's our Dragon Knights! Coco said. My eyes widened. "Rina, it's been awhile." Ruka said. I patted her on the head. "Yes, it's been 2 years," I said. "Have you guys seen Skylar," Nian asked. "Whose Skylar?" Karen asked. "She is the top Guardian of all Elements." Sheila said. "That name sounds familiar" Kaito said. "Do you know her from the past?" Lucia asked. 'Maybe, when I was a kid." He replied. "I miss her." Kiara said sadly. "All of us do. She's the reason why we united." Hikaru said.

Chapter 2

Skylar's POV

Finally! I'm in the human world! Great..now I have to go to this school. I put on jeans and the long sleeve boy uniform shirt. "Looks like we have another new student class." Mr. Sakota said. God, I'm really nervous. "Come in new student!" one of the students in the classroom said. I slowly walked in and showed my face to the class. 6 girls started to go crazy. "Introduce yourself." Mr. Sakota said. Ok! Be confident! Do not say Skylar! I need a undercover name. "Sup Homies? The name is Kylars. Hope we can be awesome bros or sistahs." I said in my Hawaiian accent. "You seem like a cool gal." one of the boy students said. "You really trying to flirt with the new kid? First bad mistake." I said. He fell back in his chair in embarrassment. Everyone was like woah she just owned him. I took a seat next to Kaito, Lucia, Nian, and Cathy. I took out the books I needed for the class.

Kaito's POV

She looks so familiar! Her name doesn't ring much, but she looks like Skylar or her Hawaiian name Kamakani'ikaika the translation is the strong wind. Could that be her? Soon, the lunch bell rings. We all run to the cafeteria. To my surprise Kylars wasn't here. I decided to split up with the group and go look around for her. Then, Lucia and the others came running outside. "Kaito. There is trouble here!" Lucia said. " You guys ready?" Hanon asked. "Oh look. It's the famous 7." A voice said. A dark figure flew down from the sky. "Who are you!" I asked. "Well, let's just say I am a Shadow Knight, opposites of the Dragon Knights. My name is Byron." He said. "What do you want!" Perry said. "I only want what my master wants, The Sky Guardian. I know she is here." Byron said. What! Skylar is here! Impossible. "Skylar isn't here! It's been years since the last encounter with her!" Nian said. "Whatever. Pink Pearl Voice!" Lucia said.

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Deep Blue Voice!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

All of them transformed. "Dragon Knights Engage!" The knights said. Byron transformed into a huge Quetzalcoatl. "Let's see your voices and powers can defeat me." He said. "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start!" The mermaid princess said.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete! Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta.

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashi uta.

Higashi no sora e to habataku Toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi Wa wasurenai

They finished their song. "Love Shower Pitch! Do you want an encore?" They asked. Byron wasn't even damaged by the combined powers of the knights and the mermaids. "Ha! You guys are weaker than I thought." Byron said. The mermaids, knights, and I got blown back. The princess transformed back. The knights also demorphed. "He must've been weaker before. There is no way an opposite be this powerful." Nian said. "Indeed." Cathy said. "We have to think of something!" Ruka said. "Now, to finish you off!" Byron said. He shot a dark blast, but then nothing hit us. We all stared at this figure. It easily broke apart the blast like it was notihing. "Incredible." I said to myself. "DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" The figure said. The smoke cleared out and a girl was there/ It was Skylar. "Skylar!" Kiara exclaimed. "It's been awhile ladies." Skylar said. "Sky. Kamakani'ikaika." I said. "Kaito? Last time I saw you was when you were fighting Mikeru." Skylar said. "Yes, why are you back?" I asked. "The Shadow Knights are back." Skylar said. "Impossible! My boss killed you years ago!" Byron said. "Haven't you heard of resurrection? Guess you are too dumb to even know that." Skylar said. Byron growled at that thought. "I will show you the real power of a Guardian!" Skylar said. "SKYS COMBINE! FRIENDS UNITED! GUARDIAN MODE ENGAGE!" Skylar said. She jumped up and transformed. Then, she came down in blazing light.

A dragon appeared. It's Quetzalcoatl vs. Dragon. "Go Sky!" The knights said. She gave a thumbs-up and jumped into the air spreading her wings. They both charged at each other.


End file.
